


Beauty

by ladyofhimring



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: ASoIaF Kink Meme, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofhimring/pseuds/ladyofhimring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had pledged his sword at her service, bid the Elder Brother goodbye and never looked back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> All ASoIaF belongs to Martin, no money made, no ownership claimed.

Written for the Kink Meme, [OP Here](http://asoiafkinkmeme.livejournal.com/17634.html?thread=12301026#t12301026).

 

* * *

In many ways, Sandor knew himself to be lucky. Once, the idea of love and family seemed unreachable, not something that would ever happened to him. Much less to such a beautiful woman.

His Sansa was kind, noble and the most beautiful woman he had seen. She had grown so much, lost so much, yet through it all, she had maintained the qualities he had once mocked her for when she younger..

She had also given him so much, he, who had been born with so little. Who had grown to be an embittered man thanks to his brother, who had fed on anger and wishes of revenge. Who had even lost himself at one point. Until the fateful moment when Arya Stark had refused to kill him and let him to his fate.

It was thanks to the Elder Brother and his help that he was able to set all the anger aside and be a new and free man. It had taken a while, but he had done so. He had helped on the war, when he was able to, and that is how he had found her again. With the lady Brienne who had found her and was taking her home.

He had pledged his sword at her service, bid the Elder Brother goodbye and never looked back.

Life in Winterfell had been difficult at first, the war had broken both homes and people. But the people of the North had been happy to welcome the Stark back. His only problem had been the distrust that some had about him, he was, after all a former Lannister man. Her half brother, Jon had raised the issue, wanting to protect Sansa of whatever harm he could do to her. But Sansa’s words had stopped any questions about his loyalty.

He had been at Sansa’s side when Stannis’ knight had brought her little brother back, had seen her weep in relief and joy that some family had not been lost. He again saw her weep for joy when Arya returned, the little she-wolf had been surprised to see him. But for the most part, she let him be.

Joy again filled the halls of Winterfell with Bran Stark’s return. And so, life began pass by as it’s wont to do. He fell in love with the woman Sansa was and was fortunate to be loved in turn. Objections were raised, he had nothing to offer her but himself. Again, it was Sansa who convinced her brothers to allow her to marry him.

They stayed in Winterfell after their wedding and soon, he knew the joy of fatherhood with the arrival of little Cregan and some years later, little Jocelyn and lastly little Artos. His once empty life was now one of love and joy.

Today, he found himself looking for his wife and children who seemed to have banished. He was en route to the the stables when he heard Sansa’s laughter. He followed the sound to the woods, and soon the sound of more laughter became louder with the voices of his children.

Once he found them, he stood still. Cregan was in the middle of a circle, blindfolded while trying to catch his mother and siblings. Sansa looked so beautiful, snow falling on her hair and her cheeks rosy with both cold and laughter. His daughter’s hair, much like her mother was flying free as she escaped her brother’s grasp and his sons, both tall for their ages looked handsome; Artos eyes sparkled with joy and, for once Sandor understood beauty. True beauty.

 

 


End file.
